My Baka
by SA2208
Summary: Usui is absent from all the classes, but Misaki knows for a fact that he is present in school. Where is the outer-space alien now? And what happened to the three boys? Read o find out! UsuiXMisaki R


**Ayuzawa Misaki's POV**

This and that. And that goes here and this goes there. And, oh, where is it now? There! And that goes there along with this and that. And what exactly is that bundle? Does it even belong here? I guess I have to ask Yukimura for that. And, oh! Here it is hiding! I had been searching for that. And those posters…the girls have done a good work. And that yellow head should be inside the council room and those papers…wait, yellow head?

I tore my eyes away from the paper work piled up on the desk in front of me and settled them on the window. I saw the last glimpse of the most annoying boy outside the window and wait, was he swaying while he walked? That is not normal. He usually walked as if he owns the place, very straight, not swaying to each side!

I narrowed my eyes at myself. What am I thinking about when I have a huge pile of paperwork in front of me? I shrugged it all off and started at the paperwork at the demonic speed.

**Later that day**

I stretched my arms above my head as far as they can reach and let out a yawn. I am finally done with all the work. I have been doing this work since morning and along with all the classes, and now I am finally finished for the day. I had stayed after the school to finish the student council work and I guess it was worth it all.

I pushed my chair back and stood up as it scraped on the floor. I stretched again and straightened my skirt. I picked up my bag and walked out of the council room.

I looked around the empty hallway. I decided to head out to the school roof just for a little while. Today I had off from the Maid Latte and I was, for once, truly grateful. My back feels stiff from sitting all day. I don't know how much more I can take for today.

"It really hurts. It just happened so sudden!" I heard a whisper and my eyes immediately went toward three of the rowdy boys from the school. The weird thing was, all three of them had some bruises on them.

"Oi! What happened to all three of you?" I called out to them. They turned to me in a swift motion and their eyes widened slightly.

"Kaichou!" They said, suddenly standing upright, with their hands out of their pockets and before I could react, they suddenly bowed and were out before you could say 'blink'.

That was quite a surprise. I blinked as I watched them run out of the gate. These were the boys who had called me 'The demon of Seika' just today morning, for crying out loud! And they are calling me 'kaichou' and bowing to me now? I didn't think morning reprimands had that great of an effect on them. Oh well.

I shrugged as I let a little smile paint itself on my lips as I walked to the stairs that leads to the roof. I took each step slowly.

I pushed the door to be met by the soft and cool breeze. I sighed softly as I walked forward, letting it play with my hairs and I leaned against the railing. I looked down at the empty campus of the school that always looked so lively in the mornings. I leaned forward and rested my head on the iron rails for a few minutes before standing upright and I pushed myself away from the railing. I leaned back as far as I can go and then sprang straight. Ah, that felt good.

Picking up my bag from its position on the concrete floor, I turned around to head for the door. I stopped suddenly. Out of corner of my eyes, I think I just saw something just around that wall.

I moved a little to a side and looked straight. Without a doubt, there it- I mean, he- is.

There was Usui Takumi leaning against the wall with his head down. I walked closer to him and looked at him properly.

His eyes were closed and his breathing was even. Leaning against the wall, he had one of his arm propped on his knee and his head was down. I crouched down in front of him and peered at his face.

It looked calm, very calm. He was asleep without a doubt. I looked closely and saw some scratch mark on his cheek, just below his eye and a small bluish spot on his forehead. I looked around and saw his knuckles were red, almost purplish. His tie was loose, his few buttons were open on the top, and his usually tucked shirt was out. His hairs were a big mess, falling around his big head and on his eyes, blown by the wind into an even more messed place.

My eyes narrowed at the sight. Where was he all day? I had not seen him since morning, well unless you count the glimpse I had of him from the window. He was not in any of the classes, as well. He must have been into one of his alien meeting, no doubt! Must be discussing new ways to annoy me.

My hand reached out for his shoulder to shake him but stopped itself just a centimeter away. Curling my fingers into a fist, I frowned and stood up. I stared at him for a minute before kicking him gently on his thigh.

"Oi, Usui!" I said and kicked him again. 'Oi, baka, wake up!" He stirred a little but with a groan, fell asleep again. I kicked him a few more time before I realized, with a sigh, that this wouldn't work. I kneeled down near him again and placed my hand on his shoulder and shook him.

He stirred again but did not wake up. What is up with this guy today? I shook him harder. Nothing.

I narrowed my eyes as my patience ran out. I never had much patience with him, at the first place.

I leaned forward.

"OI, USUI! WAKE UP!" I shouted in his ear. He woke up with a jump; his cat green eyes slightly wide met my gaze. "Oh, good. You are awake!"

"Good morning, Kaichou." He mumbled as he yawned and rubbed his eyes. I swear I saw fang in his mouth! He is so not a human!

"Morning?" I asked as I looked at my watch. "It 4!"

"Oh, I slept a little too long, I guess." He yawned again as he stretched above his head.

"Where were you all day? You were in none of the class." I asked him as I stood up and crossed my arms.

"Well, do you mind giving me a hand first?" He smirked at me as he reached out a hand to me. I huffed and pulled him off the ground.

"Now, oh yes, I was here." He said after brushing off his clothes.

"And what exactly were you doing here?"

"Sleeping. I guess I slept a little too long." He picked said as he picked up his bag. My eyes travelled to his hand. Impulsively, I reached out and caught it just as he secured the bag's strap on his shoulder. His eyes widened a little and followed the movement and as I bought his hand closer to my face for inspection, my face downright red. It really was red, as if he had hit a lamppost.

"Aw, Ayuzawa, if you wanted to hold it that bad, you could have just said so!" He leaned forward and whispered huskily in my ear, sending shiver down my spine as the hair on the back of my neck stood up. I face flared bright red as I immediately dropped his hand and jumped away from him.

"B-baka U-usui! I was j-just seeing…why it was red! What did you do? Y-you have bruise and scratches on your face!" I stuttered, pointing at him with an outstretched hand.

I watched as he raised his hand in one smooth motion and caught my hand. My eyes widened as I was pulled toward him and thrown into his hard chest. I blushed crazily as I felt his hands around me.

"U-usui!" I said as I tried to push him away but he held on tighter. After few more struggles, I finally let him say what he had to say.

"I got I a fight and I beat up those guys." He whispered. I eyes widened.

"Those th-three guys?" I asked as I was reminded of the three boys I had met just now in the hallway. They were quite bruised and they _were_ talking about something that hurt and happened all of sudden.

"Yeah. The three you got into fight today morning." He whispered, nuzzling his cheek in my hair.

"W-why? Because I got in fight with them? That happen a-"

"Not that." He silenced me as he lifted my chin up, causing my face to brighten up even more if possible, "I just happened to hear them talk about _my _president, something that I didn't liked at all." He whispered. My breathing hitched in my throat. He beat them up because they said something about _me_ that he didn't like?

"Us-" I started but suddenly was cut off when I saw his eyes going slight dazed and he swayed a little, his grip loosening on me. He suddenly inhaled deeply as his eyes closed and his body gave out. I managed to catch him before he could fall against me.

I sat there on the rooftop, his head cradled in my hands as I unconsciously hugged him closer. I pushed some hairs out of his face. His face looked really peaceful, almost as if he was smiling at me.

_No, wait a minute, _I thought as my eyes widened, _he really __is__ smirking at me!_

I slapped him gently, _baka! __My__ baka!_

**My first Maid Sama oneshot. I have a really splitting headache right now. I had not read this manga in so long! This pointless idea popped into my mind when I just caught a word written out of corner of my eyes. And what was the word? Totally irrelevant, the word was 'swagger'! Don't ask.**

**Be kind and review,**

**Sakshi**


End file.
